The Redo
by redskin122004
Summary: Alex Shepard: A soldier, a friend, a lover, a champion of justice, and the savior of the galaxy. These describe the great Commander Alex Shepard. He died saving the galaxy...at least...the last time he did. Post ME3?/ME1 story line
1. Chapter 1

**Since I don't approve of the bullshit ending they gave us, I will make my own...although...the ending does give me an idea.**

**I present to you.**

The Redo

Shepard shot up, eyes wide and frantic, breathing heavy and course.

"Commander! Please be calm." Dr. Chakwas rushed over to the nearly hyperventilating man.

"Doc? What the hell? How did you..." Alex Shepard finally took notice of the room, his eyes becoming more and more shocked and awed.

"Commander? Are you okay?" Dr. Chakwas ask, concern all over her face.

"Where-" Shepard started, the medbay doors opened, and the question died in his throat.

"Commander! Your awake, Dr Chakwas said you be out for a couple more hours." Ashely Williams asked in surprised, the response she receive from the commander nearly sent her into shock herself.

"Ashely..." Alex said softly, staring at her, white as a ghost. "But...your dead...I left you...how?" His eyes rolled up as he fainted. _'What the hell is going on...'_

Ashely looked up at Dr. Chakwas, "What you give him, Doc?"

"Eh...nothing. He fainted on his own." Chakwas said, rubbing her forehead

"Huh...guess the explosion knock him around more than I thought."

"Don't blame yourself dear. You had no idea that the Prothean Beacon was going to react the way it did."

**Eh...eh! What you think! Please review and give me a feel for it, will work on this as well as the System Alliance story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard sat in the storage room behind the med-bay, his thoughts racing on trying to figure out why he was in the past. The last thing he remembered was throwing himself for the synthesis, to get the Reapers out of the Galaxy, but with out sacrificing EDI or the Geth. While he could of try and control the Reapers, he felt the synthesis was a safer choice. Either way, he was going to die. As he felt himself being torn apart, he saw the faces of all of his friends.

Kaiden. The two of them had rough patches to fix on this journey, but he felt that they buried the problem and was done with it. He had no problems with Kaiden. He understood why he acted the way he did, it hurt, but there was nothing he could do about. Still, Kaiden apologized for his treatment to him and owe him a steak. Steak was good apology gift, Shepard thought

Vega. He was character, that he was. A good soldier, a good friend, and a solid person you can depend on. While loud and brash, he showed some intelligence behind his gruff exterior. He help him realized what he could do for humanity and for himself.

EDI. The ship's AI that had growing feelings for her pilot. He was still trying to wrap his head around that one. Her jokes were terrible, she was always cracking one at a bad time, and she accepted and even encouraged Joker's flirting. But, she was becoming a real person and was falling in love with Joker, even if she didn't really understand it at the moment. That was one of the reasons why he didn't chose to destroy the Reapers, he would be killing her too.

Javik. He and Javik never really got along, always calling him a monkey or something or another. In the end. Javik finally understood what drove Shepard. Called him the Avatar of Victory in the end.

Liara. He was glad he manage to repair their somewhat strained relationship. She kept her distance to protect him, and he just bull rushed on in anyways, much to Liara's chagrin. Still, the two spent some time rebuilding their friendship, along with Garrus, and later on Tali as well.

Joker. The pilot extraordinaire. Always ready to crack a joke and fly the ship rings around the Reapers (and he did just to piss them off before hitting FTL to escape) He was the best pilot the galaxy had to offer. And he found love...or at least crush on EDI and her new form. Joker stuck by him, just like Garrus, Tali, and Chakwas. And he was internally grateful for it.

Garrus. The ex-C-Sec detective, the vigilante Archangel, and leader of the 'Reaper Task Force' due to his 'Experience' with Reapers. He and Garrus had many good laughs afterwords when they drank together and Garrus growling about how everyone turn to him to solve the problem of bringing down a 2 kilometer walking squid with only ground troops. But, to him, Garrus was his best friend. He stuck by him, even in his darkest moments. He also entrusted Tali to Garrus, that if he didn't make it, that he stayed close to her so she wouldn't be alone. Garrus was his brother in all but blood.

Tali...there was so many things that he could say about Tali. He loved her so much. He admired her on the original Normandy, watched as she stumbled through the talks with other engineers, always nervous about making a scene or causing problems. When he saw her again after his resurrection, he saw a slowly wilting flower that didn't see the light that often, she was depressed, and only started to bloom when she saw him again. He hated himself for not going up to her before he died. Still, better late than never. They flirted around each other for weeks, always teasing the other and joking around in front of others. And when it finally came time to go against the Collectors, she came to him, offer herself to him so she can at least have closure if things turned bad. She was the most beautiful creature Shepard had ever laid eyes on. He hated the suit she wore more than ever. After the being incarcerated for the FUBAR at Bahak system, she left back to her people, at Shepard's insistence. The next time he saw her, she had became an Admiral, much to her annoyance. Even worse, they had gone to war, much to her horror. After spending so much time with Legion, she finally understood what made the geth tick. She was there with Legion after everything was finished, after Legion sacrificed itself...no himself, to bring the geth to full sentience. The last time he saw her, she was with Garrus and Liara fighting somewhere in London.

Now...now he was back in the past, sitting down in the storage bay of the old Normandy. Seeing Ashely, who died on Virmir, up and running around again nearly got him screaming 'Zombie!' Seeing Anderson again nearly broke him, to Shepard, he just died. He manage to tell Anderson about the Prothean device, just barely holding himself together in front the Captain.

Now here he was, just an hour away from the Citadel...the massive Relay in dark space. The place where the so called leader of the Reapers were.

To think, all this time they could of destroyed the Citadel and poof...no more reapers...

Wait...

A smile grew on Shepard's face. That was it. That was exactly what he need to do.

Destroy the Citadel...

Then frown came.

How was he going to do that. No one would go with the idea...expect...Liara. And Javik! They can see his memories, and pass them along Anderson and Hackett to validate his claims...at least...he thinks they could. He wasn't sure...but he could find out. But first, he had quarian to save when they got back to death trap...the Citadel.

Hows that for a turn of events.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard walked towards the Captain Anderson's Cabin, a plan formed in his mind.

'_Ok….inform Anderson about Javik….in the most roundabout way possible. Then, get on the Citadel and talk to the Council….again. God…I thought I was done with that. Nothing I can really change about that. Then go find Tali before the meeting with Saren's men….now where is she...too late to stop the attempt on her life….and she would of left Dr. Michel by now….Fist…Got to get to her and keep her safe or at least get her into some sort of safe house until the meeting with the council. Ok….plan…somewhat form. Alright Team Shepard, lets do this, as the old saying goes…..LEEEEROOOY JEEEENKINS!'_

"Is there something you need Shepard?" Anderson asked when he saw Shepard walked into his cabin.

"Yes, sir. I was sifting through the visions the prothean device gave me." Shepard said, holding his head. _'Oh yeah Shepard, milk this for all its worth.'_

"I thought you said it didn't make sense?" Anderson asked, looking confused.

"It didn't, looked broken and in pieces, like it wasn't complete. But there was one section that I was able to make out." Shepard clarified, activating his omni-tool bringing up Eden Prime. A small highlighted section of on lower half of the planet. "Here. I saw what looks like some sort of….cache? Or something. It looked important in my visions."

Anderson looked at the image closely, "I think that where another dig site is suppose to be under evaluation to be opened. If this is true, this can be a boon to the Council and System Alliance."

"No!" Shepard yelped, then coughed, trying to cover his outburst "No, this has to be under cover. Only a few people are to know this."

"Shepard, we have to tell the cou-" Anderson started, but Shepard spoke over him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe that may be a bad idea." Shepard tried to be respectful, but he hated dealing with the council the first time around. They will just make Javik disappear if they even got wind of him.

"Oh and why is that Commander?" Anderson crossed his arm, looking at Shepard with narrowed eyes.

"Sir. The Council will just take whatever we find for themselves. We will never see the data we uncovered if its anything important. No….we keep it quiet for now."

"And if the council finds out?"

"We just inform them that we didn't know what we had. End of Story. Sir….something tells me that this is very important, but the council might bury it. They have been known to keep status quo and hate anything galaxy shaking." Shepard argued. Anderson looked deep in thought, then nodded his head.

"Yeah….you're right about that. The Council had always hated it when someone shook the boat. But if this is as important as you think, and it turns out to be important, and the data we find bite us in the ass later. Better safe than sorry. Ok, I will inform Admiral Hackett, get some people to get to that site." Anderson said, agreeing with Shepard.

'_Thank god, still got that silver tongue of mine.'_ Shepard celebrated mentally.

"Captain Anderson." Joker voice broke through his mental celebration, "We are 5 minutes to Citadel."

"Roger that Joker. Come on, Shepard. We got to give our reports to Udina." Anderson said exiting his room with Shepard behind him, missing the scowl on Shepard's face at the mention of Udina.

-2 hours later-

Shepard walked out of the Council Room, a rather bored look on his face.

"Skipper!"

"Commander!"

Shepard sigh, he forgotten how much of an ass Council were. Maybe he got use to the idea that when the reapers showed up, they were somewhat willing to help.

"Commander, don't let this get to you. You know you can't win them all."

"Yeah, those big wigs politicians don't know what we saw, they only took what their oh so precious Spectre."

"Its fine you guys. Listen, you two go to Barla Von, find out what he knows. I am going to Chora's Den and talk to this Harkin."

"Sorry to question this Commander, but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'll be find, Kaiden. I am a big boy."

"Urk…that's not what I-"

"Come on LT." Ashely said, grabbing Kaiden "We don't need the Skipper to hold our hands." Shepard nodded his head, glad for Ashely's gung-ho attitude for once.

"I will see you two later at the Ambassador's office." Shepard said, walking away. Kaiden and Ashely watched as he jumped into a cab and flew off to the wards.

"Hey, Lt?"

"Yeah Gunny?"

"Is it just me…..or did Skipper seem….I don't know. Bored during the meeting?"

Kaiden thought about the meeting. "Yeah, like he didn't care what they thought. Hell, when he tried to grill into Saren, I saw him mouthing some words when Saren was speaking, and the look he gave him."

"Yeah…like he was expecting him to say what he said." Ashely finished him. She turned to Kaiden, "You think the Skipper is psychic?"

Kaiden shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Come on, we still got to go see Barla Von for that info."

-Outside of Chora's Den-

"Hey wait!" The C-sec officers turned around seeing a heavy armor Alliance soldier walking towards them.

"I need to talk to that Krogan for a sec."

"I'm sorry sir, but the Krogan is being charged for disturbing the peace." The C-Sec officer said.

"Its just a single question. Won't take long." Shepard said, walking up to the krogan. Urdnot Wrex narrowed his eyes at the approaching soldier, waiting to see if this one was going to try to kill him, then he recognized him.

"You must be Shepard, the hero of Elysuim."

"That's me. And you must be Urdnot Wrex, Mercenary extraordinaire."

"Hah. Ask your question Shepard."

"Did you see a female quarian in Chora's Den?" Wrex blinked at the question. He looked into Shepard's eyes, trying to figure out why he asked him such wasteful question. He saw desperation and longing in his eyes.

"Who cares about some stupid…..quarian." The turian voice dropped when he had a pistol in his face, causing the other C-Sec officers to draw their weapons.

"She has important data for my investigation. Don't get in my way." Shepard growled. Wrex smelled bullshit a mile away though a garbage dump.

"She still in there, saw her walk in before I made a scene." Wrex answered, gaining a smile from Shepard.

"Thank you Urdnot Wrex." Shepard said. He turn to walk away, but was stopped by the C-Sec officers.

"Hey wait, you think you can pull a gun in our face and think you can walk away." The turian officer asked in surprise.

"Yup." Shepard said as he walked away. "Whose more dangerous? Me or the Krogan that threaten to kill someone?"

Wrex laughed, mentally however, he thought it was odd that he knew exactly why he was being brought in to C-Sec.

-Chora's Den, 20 minutes later-

Shepard was afraid that maybe he just missed her. He wanted to see Tali and take her somewhere safe….

And tell her everything.

He knew he was being stupid. But he couldn't hold this secret for long. The first time around, he didn't see her for over 4 hours. Who knew what she was doing around that time.

"Thank you so much Mr Fist. I know this information will be interesting to the Shadow Broker." Shepard's train of thought froze when he heard her voice. He looked up to see Tali Zorah vas Normandy standing next to the asshole Fist.

He winced, _'She is not Vas Normandy yet. It is Nar Rayya right now. Don't mess this up Shepard everything- That muthafucker better fucking raise his eye to head level before I blow his HEAD __**OFF!'**_ Shepard growled when he saw Fist watching Tali's rear end as she walked away. He watched as Tali walked out, he finished his drink and began to follow her. He saw Tali turn down an alley way. _'Ok, now is a good time as any.'_

"Excuse! Excuse me Miss Nar Rayya. I got a YEOW!" Shepard dove to the side, barely avoiding receiving a buck shot to the chest.

"You stupid Bosh'tets!"

"WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE!" Shepard ran behind cover, just avoiding another buckshot.

"You think you can get the drop on me! I am tired of being tracked and attempt to be killed!"

"I'm not trying to kill you!" Shepard shouted.

"Yeah right!"

"NO! REALLY! I AM WITH THE ALLIANCE! STOP SHOOTING!" Shepard cried out when he saw Tali getting closer to get better aim. _'I can't believe I forgot how feisty she can….oh how I love you my little-OH SHIT!'_


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry I almost got you killed." Tali Zorah Nar Rayya said again for the 30th time. Her fingers and hands almost a blur as the performed her nervous acts. Shepard couldn't help but chuckle at her apology.

"Its fine Miss Nar Rayya. No harm, no foul." Shepard waved his arms at her, escorting her to the bastard Udina's office. Or at least its general location.

"But I almost-"

"Tali. Its fine. I understand. I-" Shepard's radio broke into his conversation.

~Shepard! It Kaiden.~

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

~Sir...um...well...~

~Geez LT just spit it out.~ Ashely's voice broke in.

~Shepard, we just finished assaulting Chora's Den.~ Shepard raised an eyebrow. _That still happened? _

"Any reason why, Kaiden?"

~We received information that quarian may have intel on Saren.~

"So...you two planned an assault on Chora's Den because..."

~They didn't leave us much choice in matter...and we weren't alone.~

"Oh? You manage to rope in some assistance from C-Sec?"

~You can say that...And a Krogan bounty hunter~ Shepard couldn't help but smile _Garrus and Wrex._

"Please tell me you didn't destroy the bar in your quest, Kaiden."

~No, not really...But we left a lot of bodies. Anyways, we only have a few minutes until the deal goes down. Fist, the owner of the bar, sold the quarian out to Saren! She thinks she is going to see the Shadow Broker's men, but it will be Saren's!~

"I see...keep me posted, Kaiden."

~Roger Commander.~ Shepard felt of questioning look from Tali.

"How come you didn't tell them about me?" Tali asked, tilting her head. _Oh god...please don't do that. _Shepard whined mentally. _ITS TOO CUTE!_

"Safer this way. Like I said earlier, our comms might be monitored. Then we would have had assassins coming out of the wood works just to get your pretty little self." Shepard said, causing Tali to blush at his comment.

-30 minutes later-

Kaiden, Ashely, Garrus, and Wrex all trudged up the stairs towards Udina's Office.

"Well...that was a bust." Garrus said. "The Quarian didn't even show up."

"Yeah, well if someone decided that they HAD to go question them. We would have been here sooner." Ashely growled, causing Garrus to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Heh heh...yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm not. That was some good fun. Plus their guns can fetch a very good price on the market." Wrex said, lugging a bag over his shoulder. The moment they walked in the office.

"Lieutenant Alenko!" Udina growled, his face red and his eyes smoldering. "What is this information that I am receiving from C-Sec!"

"Um...Ambassador I can explain-"

"Fire fights in the Wards, An all out assault on Chora's Den, a trail of bodies that number in 30s, along with over 560000 credits worth of damages! You are out of control!"

"Sir! Please, we were finding information on Saren."

"Well..." Udina said, crossing his arms. "Where is it?"

"Um...We don't have it."

Udina exploded. "ALL OF THAT AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD LIEUTENANT! RIGHT AFTER THE COUNCIL HAVE MINE!" Laughter broke out behind the group. They all turn to see Shepard standing in the door way, his face red with tears running down his face.

"Oh god...that was funny as hell."

"Shepard!" Kaiden exclaimed.

"And where have you been, Shepard?" Udina growled.

"Not causing problems like my LT just did." Shepard said cheerfully, causing Kaiden's shoulders to slump.

"Sir," Ashely saluted Shepard, "We were following some leads to find info on Saren."

"I can see that you did. No wonder I was hearing all kinds of 'breaking news' on all the terminals" Shepard said casually, causing Kaiden's shoulders droop further. "So, what you find?"

"A quarian has information on Saren. She 'was' suppose to meet with Shadow Broker's men, instead, she was going to meet with Saren's assassins." Ashely informed him. "But,she didn't show up at the meeting spot...and we got into a fight due to a overzealous detective." She growled, glaring at Garrus.

"Oh...is that all?" Shepard said, stepping out of the way, revealing Tali to the group, who weakly waved at them. "You mean this quarian. I found her almost 4 hours ago, I didn't even have to fire a single shot either."

Kaiden was in the corner, a proverbial storm cloud handing over him, Garrus awkwardly patted his back.

"So thats why you asked for her." Wrex said. Ashely looked at Shepard with confusion.

"But...but how did you get to her before us?" She asked, stunned. Shepard smiled at this question.

"I was walking towards Chora's Den when I over heard this turian rambling about some quarian that was bothering him earlier about shadow brokers and rouge spectres and geth. After that it was easy for me to locate her and move her to a safer location."

"How come you didn't call the Chief or Lieutenant?" Garrus asked, somewhat confused.

"Someone can be monitoring our channels, so I didn't say anything." Shepard said. "Speaking of which, how did you two get with my LT and Gunney?"

"Barla Von pointed them to me." Wrex said, then looked towards Garrus, "And I pointed them to C-Sec here. I decided to tag along, I still had to collect a bounty anyways." Ashely scowled at the comment and the krogan. At that moment, Captain Anderson walk in, looking somewhat severe and upset.

"Commmander, do you mind telling me why I am receiving reports of fire fights and property damage?" Shepard simply shrugged, and pointed at Kaiden.

"Don't ask me, I was protecting a VIP. Kaiden here was raising hell along with the others. Ask him."

Kaiden looked like he was about to cry at unfairness of it all. Udina simply slammed his forehead on his desk due to all the paperwork he was about to receive.

Hope you guys like this chapter. I decided to cause some problems to kaiden. Mostly due to shepard wanting to cause problem for kaiden...lol


	5. Chapter 5

Alex worked on the small scale ship model in his newly acquired cabin, smiling softly as worked on SSV Orizaba model. He thought back to the last few hours, and couldn't help but chuckle at what happen.

Kaiden turned into his fall guy, and he couldn't help but feel justified by it. The first time around, he caused all the problems, and only got away with it due to Tali and her data. Kaiden had no quarian waiting for him to spring him from the hotbox.

_-That was for Horizon. Now we are even.- _Shepard though maliciously. Still, Kaiden manage to rope in Wrex and Garrus, even at Ashely's insistence that they were not needed. Shepard welcome them as well as Tali on board when he received the Normandy.

The Council meeting went on more or less the same. Though Shepard was bored the entire time, it lost its glamor since he was re-instated and lost his Spectre status many times already. Still, he played his part as awed and thankful for the task he received. He leaned back, stretching his fingers out and looked around his room.

_-I...miss my fishes...and my old room...wait...ain't this my old room?- _Shepard thought, before holding his head _-Gah...think too hard, Alex and your head will start to hurt-_ He heard a small knock at the door. -_Tali...Ok...here goes-_

"Come on in, its open!" Shepard called. The doors parted and in came in his future love.

"Shepard...you...um. Called for me?" Tali asked, nervous that she may have caused problems so soon after boardimg. She didn't mean to point out flaws in the engineers duties and cause them to look inadequate. -_Oh keelah. They must of told Shepard. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now they will-_

"Whoa there Tali!" Shepard gently grabbed her hands, stopping their motions "I don't need you to wear you gloves into oblivion now!"

"Oh. So...I'm not in trouble?"

"Hardly." Shepard grin, "I did hear from Adams that you manage to make the ship's engine more efficient. Gave you a glowing review. He wishes half of his guys were smart as you. Hell Tali, he even asked if we don't find your pilgrimage gift before the mission was done, we will give you a place in the Alliance to work for us."

"Oh! Thank you so...wait? How did you know about my pilgrimage and that we need to bring something back to the fleet? I never said anything like that to you or in the office?" Tali asked, confusion and wariness seeping back into her stance. Shepard sighed, knowing he screwed up, but not caring in the least. He couldn't lie to her, even if he tried.

"Because... I know you Tali. I know almost everything about. I know your name is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya. Your Father is Admiral Rael'Zorah Vas Alarei, your mother's name was Tana'Grane Vas Rayya. Your 'Auntie' is Admiral Shala'Raan Vas Tonbay." Tali leaned against the wall, her breathing completely shallow.

"Your father promised to you that he will take back the homeworld and build you a house there. Your Aunti Raan was like a mother to you. You really hate your father on how he controls everything you do, but you want to live up to his expectation, if only to receive his love. You don't even know what your father's face looks like. You hate the fact that everyone back on the Migrant Fleet is waiting for you to bring back something far above what is to be expected due to your father." Tali slide down to the floor, shocked beyond all reason. Shepard decided to drop the mother of all bombs.

"Plus you have this cute little birth mark on your left butt cheek." he stated. Tali squeaked and cover her bottom, her face completely flushed.

"H-h-how do you know all that?" She stuttered out, embarrassed and frighten. Shepard smiled her, not a happy one, but one filled with sadness and pain.

"Because you told me." Shepard lowered his head. "This is not the first time we met. To you it might be, but to me...this is the second time."

Tali's eyes widen at this statement. "That...that can't be! It isn't possible!"

"To me, you are Tali'Shepard Vas Normandy. Your BondMate." Shepard said, looking at Tali straight in the eyes. "I got you your homeworld and settled a truce between your people and the geth."

-Two hours later-

Tali sat in the cargo hold, looking lost and confused. Garrus, Kaiden, and even Wrex tried talking to her, but she manage to push them away. Shepard told her everything. Confiding to her about the future...her future.

A deep blush rush to her face when she thought about it. _'We...made love. I show my face to him. He...described everything so accurately . Even my...birthmark' _Her thoughts darken as she remember everything else about the future.

_'Reapers...I can't believe that they are real...Keelah, why am I even listening to him...He is crazy...he has to be...so why do I believe him?'_ Tali lowered her head between her knees, shivering at dark tale he spun to her. If what he said was true, the galaxy was in it final steps to Armageddon and he and the crew was right at the center of it all.

"Keelah...What did I get myself into?"

Short chapter/ Working on the next. Will be 3 times longer. Promise!


End file.
